Tears of darkness
by whiterose8754
Summary: Kitty gets suicidle...what she thinks when Kurt trys to help her....rated for language, cutting, thoughts of depression


Disclaimer: I don't own anything....  
  
This is my first fic so plzzzzzz no flames..  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
I hate everything in side my head. I hate this god damn life. I can't stand  
anything or anyone. I wish I could die. I fucking hate my life. Nothing  
ever goes right. I'm so tired. I can't stay awake.  
Blood running from my slit wrist running down my arm dripping to the floor  
from my finger tips. Not making the drip sound you hear in the movies.  
Smiling blood dripping red on the carpet spreading out. Darkness blurring  
my vision. Falling to my knees falling farther in to darkness. I yell "Fuck  
this life no one cares, nothing that's all I am that's all I've ever been.  
People may say they love me, that they'd miss me that they would cry. They  
would just be happy that I'm gone. NO ONE LOVES, CARES, OR WORRIES about  
me. That is why I'm dying hear slowly I can tell my blood is almost gone.  
Eyes rolling into the back of my head. I'm here all alone, no one's here  
like I said no one cares. I feel someone next to me as I gasp for air. I  
feel tears run down my face on my skin soaking into my blood soaked cloths.  
Eyes swimming in and out of view seeing your face. Gasping for air I can  
feel my heart beat barley beating. Feeling your lips on mine for one last  
kiss. You say u love me as I look into your eyes one last time. Its to late  
to say but I know u really love me and I wished I hadn't cut my self. I  
want to tell u everything that's on my mind. To tell you I'm actually  
afraid to die. Tears steam from my eyes. You wrap my cuts with something it  
stings. Wincing with pain you pull me closer to you holding me tight crying  
telling me to stay awake. As my eye lids get heavier. Trying to stay awake.  
You telling me not to leave you. You would be lost with out me.  
Gasping for air its getting so hard to breath. Raising my hand to your face  
god I'm pale. I hear the ambulance siren far off like an echo or is it  
closer than I think? I hear you tell me to hold on as your hand is wrenched  
out of mine. Put on a stretcher and driven away.  
People telling me to stay awake asking me questions like who are you what's  
your name? Gasping I'm sorry....falling into darkness. The last thing I  
hear is the heart machine drawing a long beep.....When I wake up from my  
deep sleep the first thing I see is you. Starting to cry wishing you had  
just left me to die. Yelling at you, "You should have let me die. I'm not  
worth living."  
Seeing the hurt look on your face the tears running down your face it  
killing me to see. Its killing me to hurt you this way. I just don't know  
what to do. Crying to myself knees pulled up to my chest head resting on my  
knees rocking back and forth. So many thing running through my head that I  
just don't know what to do...  
God why the hell am I this way. I can't stand this I just want to die. To  
end my pain. To end everyone else. But I see if I was to die right now in  
this persons arms...the only person I love the only person who loves  
me....It kills me even more to see you cry. What am I doing this isn't me.  
Who am I? This isn't Katie Pried ... This is a stranger. Someone everyone  
fears and cries over. The angel of darkness and pain.  
I'm sorry from the bottom of my heart as you put your arms around me  
holding me close to you tightly like u think I might fade away if you don't  
hold me close to you. You pick me up and carry me to your car. My body limp  
in your arms. You lay me down in the back seat.  
I stare up at the roof...Soon were home you carry me to my bed you clime in  
with me. You hold me tight and tell me you never want to let me go... You  
tell me u love me and ask me to smile for you. I look into your eyes looks  
for some sign that this is just a game..  
But I see nothing just deep ever lasting love and caring...At last I smile  
kiss you on the lips whisper thank you falling asleep in your arms the one  
person I will love for the rest of my life.......  
Thank you Kurt...  
  
End..  
So what did u think.plzzz r&r 


End file.
